tellusvirfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragons
Dragons are very powerful, magical creatures. There are several types of dragons but the most common types are Gem and Metallic, although there are the less common Beast and Energy dragons. The Chromatic dragons are known as false dragons as they have been corrupted by the Kojin Blight. The Dragons are thought to have been existing since the beginning of time and many early religions are known to have worshipped even the least powerful as gods. In recent times, due to the tension between the Dominion and the Empire, most Dragons have become recluses only seeking companionship with their closest allies. Most Dragons are found on the West Twin where the Dominion rules. Subraces The draconic family is quite vast. It consists of numerous types of dragons, as well as lesser creatures that are related to dragons or descended from them. True Dragons True Dragons are those who are considered came from the original Dragon Gods and thus have the closest ties to divinity. They are also the only dragons that grow stronger with age. [[Metallic Dragons|'Metallic Dragons']] Metallic Dragons are often aligned with the forces of good and try to help others. They are credited with establishing the Dominion. Gem Dragons Gem Dragons are often considered self-centered and keeping to all things balance. They are almost unseen in the mortal plane but quite a few have taken residence in the lands held by the Dominion. Energy Dragons Energy Dragons are dragons who have come into contact with an outer plane completely altering their being, forming a new dragon type. The most common Energy Dragon is the Flame Dragon. Beast Dragons While considered by most to be lesser than the other true Dragons, the Beast Dragons do get stronger with age making them true Dragons. Lesser Dragons [[Faerie Dragons|'Faerie Dragons']] Tiny dragons with butterfly wings. They delight in tricks and playing. Unlike true Dragons, they only change the color of their scales as they age. [[Wyverns|'Wyverns']] Cousins to the great Dragons, wyverns have two scaly legs, leathery wings and a sinewy tail topped with a poison stinger. [[Drakes|'Drakes']] Are creatures that were formed when a Dragon chose to mate with something other than a humonoid. Many types of drakes exist. Some Drakes such as the Guard Drakes are artificially created by magic users. [[Half-dragons|'Half-dragons']] Humanoids that were born fro the union of a polymorphed Dragon and a humanoid, usually a Human or an Elf. They retain many of the aspects of its dragon parent but are born infertile. Not to be confused with the Davok who are fertile. Related Creatures [[Abishai|'Abishai']] Draconic devils that were created by Tiamat after her corruption by the Kojin. Lung Dragons These creatures are thought to have come from a different dimension completely separate from the Great Wheel, possibly from the Far Realms. These Dragons have allied themselves with the Third Empire of Man's Yamato. Pseudodragons ' Small creatures that were given life when a dragon dies and its residual energies influence the embryos of developing beasts around it. [[Dracolich|'Dracolich]] Liches that were created from the body and soul of a dragon. Society Appendix See Also * List of Notable Dragons *